Lost without you
by Emerald 27
Summary: It’s Draco’s birthday and he wants more than just a good snog. Songfic too Robin Thick. DMHG, post HBP, rated for smut but it has a little fluff please R


**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, as always it's just in my dreams

**Summary:** It's Draco's birthday and he wants more than just a good snog. Songfic too Robin Thick. DMHG, post HBP, rated for smut but it has a little fluff please R&R

**A/N:** This is my first smut fic so please be nice oh and in reality; meaning JK Rowling's world it is Draco's birthday today lol

**Lost without you**

"Thanks baby," Draco said and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. He looked at what he got for his birthday.

"You're welcome," Hermione Granger answered. It was hard to find him a gift, because what do you give to someone who already has everything? So instead, she made him something. He smiled as he flipped through the photo album he made her. It starts from first year up until now. He laughed as he saw her as a first year getting on the train for the rest time. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm. He then frowned as he looked at the picture in second year of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch team because that was the first time he called her a mudblood. After flipping through some more pages he laughed when he came across the photo of her punching him. Even though he should be mad, he just couldn't frown at it. The blonde gasped when he saw her coming down the stairs for the Yule Ball in their fourth year, because she was so beautiful there. He looked up at her and kissed her cheek and she blushed. There were so many random pictures of them separately, but then he saw one of himself in fifth year in the Great Hall and he was staring at her. The head boy blushed as he remembered that, because that was when he first started liking the girl next to him. He frowned again as he saw a picture of her crying at Dumbledore's funeral.

When Dumbledore was killed he ran off with Snape, but he sneaked out of Voldemort's lair and went to the Order for some help, because he remembered what Dumbledore has said to him that night. After much interrogation, the Order found out that the young Slytherin was already a Death Eater. The Order allowed him to become apart of the Order but only if he will be a spy for them. Draco agreed and went back before Voldemort could find out he was gone and from that point on he worked as a spy for the Order. While he was at Grimmauld Place Draco spent more time with Hermione and they got very close. They decided to hide their friendship however because of the war and all.

Hogwarts reopened the following fall after Harry found all the horcuxes and finally defeated Voldemort. As school started, Hermione's feelings for Ron soon evaporated and she and Draco became even closer, because they became Head boy and girl (Everyone was shocked it turned out to be Draco of all people, but once they all heard about him helping out on the light side in the war, they soon accepted his new position as head boy, he was after all second in their class, behind Hermione of course). Thank Merlin they were friends or they wouldn't last not five seconds living together for nine months. Then at the Halloween Ball was when Draco made the first move and kissed her for the first time. They have been together ever since but secretly of course. Even though Draco was getting along with Harry, Ron and everyone else she was afraid of how they would take it.

_**I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby **_

Draco leaned in and kissed her soundly on her mouth. Hermione sighed into the kiss and as soon as it started it stopped. She gave him a concerned look when all of a sudden he said, "I love you."

She stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth is slightly opened. He's never said those words to her before. She must've felt them coming soon, but now she isn't ready. After a moment of just sitting with her mouth open she closed it and thought about what he said. Hermione realized that she does love him, no matter what anyone says about him or them being together. Love is love and you can't help who you fall for, especially, if it's her ex enemy. She finally gave him a huge smile and said, "I love you too."

He grinned at her and kissed her again this time harder. She opened her mouth and let him have access to it she then felt his tongue against her own and loved the feeling of it. She moaned into the kiss and he lowered her onto the couch of their shared common room.

_**I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby **_

Earlier that night, they went to Hogsmeade and had a nice dinner. Since they are heads, McGonagall, the Headmistress, allowed them to go. She wore a red dress and he wore black robes.

He played with the zipper of her dress, which was on the back and slid it half way off. He caressed the valley of her breasts, her stomach and started kissing her ear lobe then her neck until he left a mark.

_**Tell me how you love me more  
And how you think I'm sexy babe  
That you don't want nobody else  
You don't want this guy you don't want that guy you wanna  
Touch yourself when you see me  
Tell me how you love my body  
And how I make you feel babe **_

"Tell me you love me," he said in between kisses and unclasped her bra.

"You know I love you," she panted. She started working on his buttons of his expensive black robes as she noticed she's already half naked. After all his buttons were undone she threw the cloak on the floor. He then peeled the dress off and threw it on the floor. Now all she has on are her black panties and heels.

She rubbed his chest and said, "oh God, Draco I love your chest."

"Tell me you think I am sexy," he panted.

"You should know I already think you are," she replied with smirk. Draco smirked back and took one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking on it which made her squirm underneath him. As he played with the nipple with his thumb it became harder and he said, "tell me you want me and know one else."

"Draco," she said surprised.

"Tell me," he said louder and took her other nipple into his mouth.

"I don't want anyone else, you're the only guy for me," she moaned and arched her back as she felt his teeth against the flesh of her breast.

Draco let go of her breast, licked his bottom lip and kissed her on the lips more gently this time. He felt her kick her heels off and he slid his fingers inside the hem of her underwear. He looked up at her and said, "we can stop now, if you're not ready," 'but I really hope you are,' he thought with anticipation.

She nodded and said, "I love you Draco, I want this, I want you to be my first,"

Draco smiled and his hand found her center and he heard her held in her breathe. Draco placed a finger inside her aching clit and noticed how moist she is already. He rubbed his finger back and forth against her folds and she arched her back even more. He added another finger and felt her hands on his shoulders, "Draco!" she screamed his name. The way she called his name threw him over the edge. He watched in amazement as he sees Hermione Granger experience her first orgasm. He smirked and took out his hand from her underwear.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, just don't stop," he didn't need to be told twice and he went back inside her clit and rubbed again this time harder using his middle finger this time. After she called his name again she calmed down a bit and he finally pulled off her underwear.

Hermione held onto him and flipped him over and now she was on top of him. She smirked as she straddled him, "How about we stay warm by the fire?" she grabbed her wand from the coffee table and muttered, "incendio" the flames immediately came to life.

"I don't think we'll have a problem staying warm," replied Draco with a chuckle.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh hush and don't ruin the mood."

They moved to the fur rug and after she climbed back on top on him she kissed him soundly on his lips and he felt her tongue dance against hers again. He moaned into the pleasure she was giving him. She pulled apart and looked down at his left arm and rubbed his faded Dark Mark. He pulled back and she said, "Sorry, does it hurt?"

He shook his head 'no,' "I just don't want you to look at it.

Hermione sighed and said, "Draco, don't be ashamed of your pass."

"Hermione," he said carefully, "I have to live with this Mark for the rest of my life, its not something to be proud of."

Hermione was about to say something when he crashed his lips onto hers, "Oh hush and don't ruin the mood," he challenged her.

She playfully smacked him arm, "Hey!" he called out.

"Shut up," she simply said and kissed him again. He felt her hand rubbing against his thigh, closer to his aching member and he moaned louder. She unbuttoned his pants, pulled them down and threw it on the ground.

"Hermione…" he said to her.

She looked up at him, "What?" she asked a little annoyed.

"I need to hear you say one more thing," he replied and her hand touched his erection.

"And that is…"

"Tell me you depend on me."

"Draco, why do I have to say all these things?"

"Because it makes any man feel good to hear their girlfriend say she wants and needs him, especially during sex," he explained.

She rolled her eyes but laughed and said, "I depend on you, I need you, and you're my everything."

"That's a good girl," Draco smirked. He grabbed her face and kissed her. She continued what she started by rubbing his erection and slowly but surely she pulled off his boxers.

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby

_**Baby you're the perfect shape  
Baby you're the perfect weight  
Treat me like my birthday  
I want it this way I want it that way I want it  
Tell me you don't want me to stop (don't stop)  
Tell me it would break your heart  
That you love me and all my dirty  
You wanna roll with me you wanna hold with me **_

As they both lied naked on the fur rug, panting and sweating Draco placed his throbbing member into her. She gasped and held onto his shoulders once more. Hermione bucked her hips against him and he threw his head back in pleasure. He finally felt her innocence broken and she cried out in pain. He paused for a second as he let the feeling sink in, 'now she belongs to me, this is the best birthday ever,' he thought.

"Don't stop," she said.

He understood what she meant as her second orgasm came and she called out his name once more.

"I love you," he said again. It just felt good to say it and he couldn't stop himself.

She smiled. Draco wiped away her sticky hair from her forehead and she replied, "love you too, always." _**  
**_

Draco entered her again and Hermione soon realized that it is an amazing feeling after the first time, no pain, just pure bliss. He took out his member from her and lay on top of her, both breathing rather fast. She kissed the top of his forehead he looked up and kissed her lips softly. He then caressed the curves of her body as if trying to remember her every detail.

"You're beautiful," he replied as his eyes glanced up and down her body.

_**You wanna make fires and get Norwegian wood with me  
I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby **_

They fell asleep on the rug and Draco grabbed a blanket from a nearby loveseat for the both of them. In the middle of the night Draco shivered and noticed that the fire was out. He grabbed his wand and said, "Incendio," the flames burned again and the room was instantly warm. He went under the blanket again and looked at the girl sleeping peacefully next to him.

He smiled and knows that life is good now. He wouldn't be what he is if it wasn't for her. He is simply…lost without her. He traced the outline of her jaw with his index finger. She smiled and figured she could be dreaming, 'hopefully about me,' he thought with an inward chuckle.

He looked at the door to his room. He got up, opened his trunk and took out a small black box. The head boy thought about the decision he was about to make, should he or shouldn't he? He loved her yes, but her friends don't even know they're together. He thought as his heart pounded heavenly in his chest. He is the only heir in his family left, his parents died in the war, so no one will get mad of him marrying a muggle born. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle also died in the war so they don't have to judge him about his decisions. Blaise survived and is warming up to her and her friends, so that's a plus, he thought once more. Blaise can be his best man at their wedding, he thought with a smirk. Maybe if they keep our engagement on the down low then she'll eventually tell Potter and Weasley about them, his final thought was.

He went back to the living room, climbed in next to her, closed his eyes and went to sleep with the black box in his grip.

Draco woke up in the morning with the feeling of someone caressing his hair. He looked up and smiled at the brown eyed beauty.

"Morning," she said with a big smile.

"Morning," he replied. 'I could get used to waking up every morning like this for the rest of my life,' he thought happily and gripped on tighter to the little black box.

"What do you got there?" she heard him ask bringing him back to reality.

He looked down as she pointed to his closed fist, "Oh this," he answered, "Hermione…" he started.

"Yes?" she asked almost scared.

"Last night was amazing, and it got me thinking…" he paused as he carefully chose his words, "wouldn't it be great, if we can do that for the rest of our lives?"

Her eyes went wide, "For the rest of our lives?" she repeated. She then gasped as the realization dawned onto her, "Draco, you're…"

"Shh," he replied and placed his index finger against her lips.

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby

"Hermione, I love you, I realized last night that I can't live without you, I am just simply lost without you, I need you in my life and I can't wait to wake up every morning with you, like I just did," he took a deep breath and opened the little black box, she gasped as a three stone princess cut diamond ring faced her, "I know it might seem kind of selfish that I am proposing you right after my birthday, but I figured, that the only gift I want right now is you in my life. So without further ado, will you Hermione Granger, marry me, become Mrs. Hermione Malfoy and be the future mother of my children?" he asked with hope and slipped the ring on her finger.

Hermione was just to shock for words. She stared at the diamond on her left hand and just couldn't believe what just happened. She looked up at him and tears formed in her eyes. She hugged him and said, "Of course, I'll marry you Draco, anything for you," she said as she faced him and kissed his lips.

Right now she didn't care about anything, just this moment in her fiancé's arms. She will of course tell everything to Harry and Ron, when she's ready. She didn't care if people thought they were rushing into things. In two weeks they will graduate, she already has a job offer in St. Mungos, Draco will be playing Quidditch for England and it's not like they won't have a place to live, she will be living with him in Malfoy Manor. As she thought about those things as he kissed her all over her body she giggled and then moaned in pleasure as everything felt right. They then made love all over again.

------

**A/N: Well that's it, hope you liked it. Again this was my first smut story, so let me know what you think about that. Oh and it's really Draco's birthday today, again, just letting you guys know just incase you didn't read the author's note before the story. Please review!!**


End file.
